Second Time Around
by RobinXVIII
Summary: Napoleon is on a solo mission and Illya is getting used to life in America. When Waverly decides that they should become partners he sends Illya to help Napoleon on his mission. Which is when everything suddenly goes south. How Napoleon and Illya offically became partners. NO SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Napoleon wasn't quite sure how he had managed to get himself caught up in a plot to bring the country of Terbuf under Communist control. His orginal mission had been to stop a shipment of stolen Aztec gold from leaving the country and make sure that the robbers were arrested. He had done that succesfully after only two days in the country. (A record for Napoleon Solo.) All it had involved was him changing the course that the ship transporting the gold was meant to take, sending it straight into the path of a Terbuf Navy ship. Some drinks and a few hundred dollars to the captain of the ship which the robbers had hired was all it took.

Unfortunately to do that Napoleon had had to pose as an American Government Worker who wanted to gold and was willing to pay a lot of money for it. That had caught the attention of some of Terbuf military leaders. They were unhappy with the current government and had been tempted by the call of Communism. Napoleon was seen as an asset, (He was using an old alias, which saw him as a member of the American Communist party.), and when they had corned him in a bar he had been a little tipsy and knowing that he had to finish up his mission he had agreed with them. Thinking that he would just report it in and that the government of Terbuf would be informed, that the problem would be dealt with and he could be on the first flight back to New York.

Mr Waverly had seen otherwise. Seeing as Napoleon had managed to gain the trust of some of the plotters he was to stay there and gather evidence. Foiling the plot if possible.

It wasn't that which had annoyed Solo. What had annoyed him was that he was expected to do it alone.

Solo had undertaken most of his missions alone. (Somewhat due to the fact that no one he worked with had last more than two months. The last one had been three weeks.) He knew that he was a good agent, one of U.N.C.L.E's best and youngest, but he had never really clicked with any of the other agents that he was paired with. Until now.

Illya Kuryakin, was one of U.N.C.L.E's newest agents. (In fact he had only completed one mission.) But for some reason Napoleon trusted the man with his life, and as a rule Napoleon trusted very few people. He wasn't with Napoleon because he was settling into life in America and Mr Waverly had wanted him as a solo agent. The Russian agent also needed to be briefed on working for U.N.C.L.E and take a few tests. And while the Russian was doing that Napoleon was off on a 'simple' mission.

He thought over his 'simple' mission as he reported into U.N.C.L.E. Maybe he'd get some time off after this one. Unlikely though.

* * *

Mr Waverly hadn't intended to pair the two together. They both worked best on their own and U.N.C.L.E needed agents that could work alone. Pairing them together had been suggested but Waverly however wasn't sure that the Russian would be able to hold his own aganist Solo and he knew that putting them together could easily cause problems between the American and Russian branches of U.N.C.L.E. Waverly knew that they might see it as him not thinking that their agent was capable enough on his own. So he had decided to send Solo off on a simple mission and see how the Russian fitted in here at the offices in New York and how he got on with the other agents and members of U.N.C.L.E.

Not very well as it turned out. It wasn't Kuryakins fault. The man wasn't used to America's way of life and had been wary of any attempt at friendship. Waverly felt somewhat at fault, he had thrown the man in the deep end without any lifeline and he was sinking. His Russian accent had become thicker if anything since his arrival. The fact that America and Russia were at something of a stalemate, with tensions verly likely to rise, wasn't helping the man's cause. Kuryakin had also past all the test with flying colours and that had put a few people's backs up the wrong way.

Waverly knew that the only way the Russian would stand a chance of suriving here in America was if he had someone to rely on and stand up for him, and Waverly could see that the man wasn't going to do it himself out of the fear of causing tensions to rise. A very really fear, that even Waverly had. And there was no one here in New York that would think about going out their way to be nice to the Russian. Waverly would have but it wasn't right for a man in his position to do so. Realising that even though it would lead to a very angry phonce call from Russia, Mr Wavelry set about putting his plan into place.

Making them partners had been a last resort.

Solo had called in with information about a Communist takeover plot in Terbuf, that he had somehow got himself caught up in. Waverly told him to stay put and told his assistant to find Mr Kuryakin for him. Kuryakin's cover was already in place and he was on the next flight out by the time the phone rang.

"It's the Russian office for you sir."

Waverly picked up the phone.

"Waverly. I hear you have an agent in Terbuf. Anything to do with a supposed Communist plot?"

"I've heard nothing of any Communist plot." There was a reason he was Number One, Section One.


	2. Chapter 2

He paced the room waiting for Mr Waverly to call.

Napoleon didnt't like anything about this mission. He hadn't had any time to prepare or work out what he was going to do. Normally he had half a day at the very least to prepare, and he would have access to information on these people. But right now he had nothing. They had been able to tell him the bare minimal about each of the plotters and nothing that Napoleon couldn't have found out at the local bar.

And had!

He continued to pace the room knowing that Mr Waverly would call at some point, but not knowing when was driving him mad. It had already been four hours since he'd been told to await a call from his boss, and in half an hour he was meant to head out to an afternoon lunch hosted by one of the plotters.

It was to be a causal event in the countryside so Napoleon had found the clothes he worn on the plane ride over and put them on. He wasn't very happy with it, Napoleon cared about how he looked, but he had very little to go with.

Napoleon had been at home, having a rare day off when he had been called in by Mr Waverly. He hadn't minded, in fact he was glad. Ever since his last mission, a week earlier he had been itching to get back out into the field. To prove, (To himself more than anyone.), that he didn't need a partner. This little mission had felt like a good chance to do so. Having Illya to watch his back on the last mission had been comforting and without the Russian there, Napoleon felt a little vunerable. It wasn't a feeling that he was used to, or one that he liked. It was the reason he had taken this stupid mission in the first place.

He also hadn't wanted to be around as Illya settled into life in America. It had taken Solo a good length of time to get the Russian agent to seem human and the second that they had left Russia that had all changed, he had reverted back to silent and mistrusting.. Napoleon knew that no one would accepted Illya for a while and he didn't envy the guy in anyway. However, the thought that he wasn't there to help the Russian made him feel a little guilty. But the man could stand on his own two feet. He was more than capable. Although that could cause problems.

Napoleon pushed the thoughts of the Russian agent from his mind, Mr Waverly would never even consider putting them together.

At that thought his communicator sparked into life and Waverly's voice came through.

"Napoleon."

"Yes, sir." He had already reported that he was due to leave for lunch in, checking his watch, Napoleon noted that he know only had fifteen minutes before he needed to leave. Waverly always had great timing, he thought to himself.

"I understand that you have a meeting with these men in fifteen minutes so I will make this quick. I have sent another agent out to assist you. They will be acting as you driver and valet."

Great, thought Solo. He had no idea who Waverly would have sent. Probably one of the less experienced American agents, again. It was unlikely to be anyone that Napoleon had worked with before. No one seemed to want to work with him more than once. Waverly continued to speak as the phone in his hotel room rang.

"They should be meeting you outside the hotel and will drive you to your meeting. The information that you requested is with them. Good luck Napoleon." And with that Mr Waverly was gone.

Napoleon answered the phone to be told that his car had arrived and was waiting for him out front. Praying that if it was one of the newer agents that they wouldn't ask him to many questions and that they would just listen to and follow his orders. Unlike the last one, who was now in accounting and still flinched when he heard Solo's name.


	3. Chapter 3

Exiting the hotel Napoleon instantly spotted the car that was for him. It was a Terbuf made car but its plates were U.N.C.L.E's. Its driver was leaning aganist the side their arms crossed, a warning to the rest of the world to stay away. A cap was covering the majority of their face and Solo reasoned that whoever Waverly had sent hadn't really wanted to come.

Solo did not understand his boss.

Quickly making his way over to the car he slide into the back seat and found a briefcase full of information awaiting him. He flicked through it as the car started up and began to snake its way through Terbuf's hillside. The lunch was to take place in the countryside, which meant that Solo had a good fourty minutes to read through the information and make changes to his plan. During the lunch he was hopeing to gather enough evidence to foil the plot. What the other agent would be doing he didn't know.

It took him thirty minutes to read everything and adjust his plan. During that time they had left the city behind and were now deep into the countryside. Solo was glad that he had only brought a light jacket with him as it only seemed to be getting hotter. Replacing the papers back into the briefcase and throwing in a match to cover his tracks Solo turned his attention to his driver. They had been driving in silence and Solo figured that he should at least find out who he was to be working with and what they were planning on bringing to this mission.

"So how do you like Terbuf?" He moved himself slightly so that he could see the drivers face in the mirror. It wasn't the best opening question but Solo couldn't think of anything better, so it was going to have to do.

"It is hot." The Russian accent floated back to him and he saw the other man smirk slightly. For some reason Napoleon felt the vunerablity that had been there slip away. Solo really did not understand his boss.

"Ah yes. You are more used to snow. Aren't you?" He chuckled as the agent shock his head. Solo had never had this type of banter with any of the agents he'd worked with and he was surpised at how natural it felt.

"It does not only snow in Russia. Napoleon."

"Illya." Solo had felt himself relax a little more knowing that it was the Russian who had his back and not some U.N.C.L.E newbie. However, there was a question at the back of his mind that was bugging him. Illya was Russian after all and Solo was unsure about how he would feel about foiling a Communist plot. "How do you feel about this mission? You first offical mission for U.N.C.L.E."

The Russian knew what the American had really meant to ask. He had in fact been waiting for the question to arise.

"I have nothing aganist democracy Napoleon. Communism is not for everyone, and the people must want it." He heard Napoleon hum in agreement. This was a subject that neither of them would ever agree on, and they knew it. But by now they had now entered into the grounds of the house. "And I have the feeling that these men do not know the true meaning of Communism. They do not care for the anyone but themselves."

Illya finished talking as he pulled up to the house. He came to a stop and then moved to open the door for Napoleon. The American stepped out and looked the Russian agent in the eyes. Changing the topic he asked Illya another question.

"May I ask what you will be doing while I enjoy lunch." Napoleon waved at the plotters who were heading towards them.

The Russian agent closed the door behind Solo and quickly replied while they waited for the plotters to reach them.

"I will be finding hard evidence of the plot while you distract them."

"Be careful." Napoleon knew that the warning was pointless and more to the point it was one that he had never given before, not with any real meaning that was. Mr Waverly would never have sent Illya if he wasn't ready. But the Russian nodded, understanding the American's meaning.

Solo stepped forward to be greeted by the plotters and Illya left to move the car. Which was the only part of the plan that went right.


	4. Chapter 4

"What part of be careful, don't you get?" Napoleon asked as he took a shot at the cars currently chasing them.

"What part of distract them, don't you get?" Illya threw the car round another corner as he tried to lengthen the distance between them and the plotters.

For Napoleon everything had gone south when the plotters had decided to show him their plans, the plans he knew that Illya would be looking for or taking pictures off, right that very moment. He had tried to distract them but he had realised very quickly that nothing was going to work. So he made sure that he was ovelry loud, hopeing that he could at least give the Russian some warning.

For Illya things had gone south when the plotters and Napoleon had entered the office. He had heard Napoleons warning and had just enough time to put the plans back and find a hiding spot. However, he hadn't had that much time and the first hiding spot had been through another door. Which as Illya found out lead to a bedroom where two of the plotters wives and a stablehand were, having a nice time.

The women had screamed upon seeing Illya, and the stablehand had come at him. That had sent them spilling into the office where the plotters were standing confused at the screaming and then the two men lying on the floor.

Both agents had hoped to play it off as a random robber picking the wrong house and getting caught. Illya had pushed the stablehand off him and stood up moving slowly towards the nearest exist, which happened to be the window. He was able to communicate to Solo that he had all he needed and that Solo could continue playing the confused American.

It would have worked if two of the plotters hadn't remembered that Illya was Napoleon's driver.

Realising, after that fact was brought up, that they maybe should get out of there. Illya shoot the window and crashed through it as Napoleon grabbed the plans, just to be on the safe side and followed the Russian out the window. All the other doors had been blocked and they were only one floor up. And there was a pool below them.

* * *

By the time they had got themselves out of the pool and into their car, which luckily Illya had parked close by, the plotters were close on their heels.

Taking another shot at the plotters, Solo noted that he was running out of bullets. He took aim as Illya swung them round another corner sending Napoleon crashing into Illya.

"Careful, tovarish." That earnt Napoleon a low growl. "What? And CAREFUL."

Illya steadied the car again. He wasn't heading in any real direction just trying to get them far enough away that they could leave the car, collect Napoleon's stuff and make it to an airport without to much effort or trouble.

"You Russian has gotten worse."

"My Russian is fine." He could feel the Russian roll his eyes, as he shoot one of the plotters cars, taking out a tire. "One down."

"One to go."

"Really Illya. Have some faith." Napoleon took aim again, and missed. He only had three more rounds left, he would have to make them count. They might need Illya's for later on. He really hoped not, but the way that this mission was going wasn't giving him much hope for a clean getaway.

"Beda nikogda ne prikhodit odna." The Russian swung the car around so that they were now heading towards the plotters.

"What is that meant to mean? And is this a good idea?" He didn't expect an answer so took aim again.

The first shot missed.

The second hit the windscreen, missing the passengers.

The third hit the driver.


	5. Chapter 5

They had collected Solo's stuff and had made it to the airport without any trouble.

Napoleon watched as Terbuf became hidden by clouds as he and Illya sat on the small plane. They were the only two passengers. It was the first flight that they had been able to get onto and it would take them to Berlin, where they would get another flight to New York. Napoleon finisheed informing U.N.C.L.E of what had happened and made himself comfortable on this argo flight.

He looked over at Illya who was making sure that the plans were drying off. Once again the Russian had become silent and mistrustful once the plane was in the air. He hadn't heard any of Solo's conversation so didn't know that they were to be partners.

It had been a bit of a shock to Solo but he had warmed to the idea and after taking a good look at his new partner he understood why Mr Waverly had done it.

The Russian was naturally thin but since Napoleon had seen him, just over a week ago, the man had lost a few pounds. He wasn't unheathly thin but Napoleon could see that he was close. He also didn't seem to be sleeping if the bags under his eyes were anything to judge by. Setttling in must have been rougher on the Russian than Napoleon had thought. Maybe them being partners would help.

He moved over to sit opposite Illya who stopped what he was doing to watch him.

"We're to be partners." There was no point in dancing around the subject. Illya nodded at him, a little unsure. "Something wrong tovarisch." Another growl.

"I don't mind having a partner if that is what you think."

"You've had two full time partners and they both refused to work with you afterwards. If I remember correctly one ended up in hospital, at your hand."

"What about your record of partners. It is no better than mind." The Russian accent had become thicker, Napoleon noticed.

"Couldn't keep up."

"Either could mine." They were both surpised at how easy it was to banter with one another and how natural it felt.

"Third time luckly." Napoleon said, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms as if challenging the Russian.

"There is no such thing as luck." Illya also leant back but kept his arms folded in his lap, accepting the American's challenge.

"Third times a charm." He saw Illya think about it and then smile at him. Something he knew was very rare for the Russian agent.

"Partner."

"Partner." Napoleon replied.

More was said in that one word than in the next hundred. This was were their bond began and it would only end in blood or death. They had made their pact and nothing would ever break it. Although it would come close to breaking once or twice, it was never in any true danger.

"Now tell me what beda niko...gda ne pri..kh..od..."

"STOP." Illya threw his hands in the air. "I do not abuse your language. It means trouble never comes alone. Now please do not speak Russian again."

"My Russian is fine. A little rusty that's all."

"A baby could speak better Russian than you." Illya sounded almost like he was begging Napoleon to never speak his native language again.

"Alright then Illya Kuryakin." The Russian flinched at that, and Solo knew that he hadn't messed the name up that bad, so he could only guess that people back in New York had and were the cause of the reaction that he just saw.

"Still not how you say my name." Illya had spent the past week having everyone he meet butcher his name, some on purpose.

"Well why don't we start there then. You can teach me Russian."

"And what will you teach me."

"Something. Come on this isn't a short journey." Napoleon already had a list of things that he could teach the Russian but he would have to run a few of them past Mr Waverly first, so that would have to wait.

"It is not a long journey."

"Well if we don't die then we have all the time in the world."

"You better hope we get luckly then."

"I always do."

"Togda davayte nachnem."

* * *

 **I've had this idea for a while and Man From U.N.C.L.E is one of the best TV shows and I love the movie. I hope that you all like it, as I have some one-shorts planned for the TV show and movie.  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN OR HOLD ANY RIGHTS TO MAN FROM UNCLE OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **Please review and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
